<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specific tastes by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218098">Specific tastes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda has a surprise for Link and he's going to love it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Specific tastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Zelda is very much aware that her boyfriend Link is not exactly the man the public see him as.<br/>They look at him and see a beautiful man, pure and untouched, a selfless hero.</p><p>Well he is beautiful and a rather fantastic hero for the people. But he's not entirely selfless and he is certainly well past pure and untouched. </p><p>The man has been rather notorious for taking both female and male lovers for a fun evening.</p><p>Which is why Zelda is now preparing for a special evening for her and Link. You see after learning of Link's preferred role when with men and having found a very interesting toy the Gerudo women use, an idea to surprise him was formed.</p><p>Link hummed a tune as he walked into the royal bed chamber after a rather lax day.  He spent it doing only some light training to keep his skills sharp and he helped instruct the new troops in the Knights brigade. Sure the world is safe now but he doesn't want to lose any of his skills.</p><p>He looks around the room looking for Zelda but all he found was a note on her pillow. It reads "Link, I have prepared a surprise for you. Something new for us to try. Strip off all clothing and be ready for me on the bed."</p><p>Link immediately felt his pants get tight feeling excited. He immediately undressed himself as fast as possible. Out of all his past lovers Zelda is his one true love and favorite. So her saying she has a surprise is a true gift.</p><p>Zelda walked back into the room from a connected bathroom. Her hair tied into a braid and kept close to her head. She was also wearing a white fluffy robe thick all over hiding her beautiful figure from her shoulders to her ankles. Link noticed the tell tale sign of black stockings as he saw her feet underneath. She then moved to the bedroom door and locked it just in case of wandering servants then calmly walked closer to Link observing the man's towering shaft and well muscled body.</p><p>"Good evening love" she purred and let the robe fall. Link froze at the erotic sight and his mouth went dry. He visibly throbbed and wondered if he's dreaming.</p><p>Zelda was wearing a tight black leather corset that did nothing to hide her breasts not only keeping them bare to him but still somehow supported to keep them up front and center. The corset only covered her stomach too, as for below her cunt is as bare as her tits the black stockings he spied stopping just a few small inches over her knee held up by thin black garters to the corset.</p><p>"Someone is eager" she giggled and stood at the side of the bed giving a look to the swollen meat pole between Link's legs. </p><p>"Very my love, such a fine outfit and the promise of new things? Well how could I not be?" the response from him lust coated and heavy.</p><p>A laugh from Zelda just reeking of seduction. "Oh I have plans for you"</p><p>"And your plans are?" Link asked admiring her outfit once again. Zelda got on the bed and put a hand on his chest and climbed right on him.</p><p>"Call it inspiration, a combination of... Specific tastes." She began as she trailed a single finger down the center of his chest.</p><p>Link gave a pleasant shudder. His hands slowly moving to creep up her legs only for her hands to gently remove them. Then keeping a hold on them she moved them above his head.</p><p>"Not tonight my precious boy. No, tonight you are to give all control to me. You will follow all orders and only if you're a good boy will I bring out the real surprise and let you cum" her words were smooth and they went right through Link and caused pre to leak from his tip.</p><p>"You remember your word Link?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled at that and got right back into her act.</p><p>"Now I don't want to have to tie you up and punish you, so be a good boy and you will be rewarded. Are these fair rules from your mistress?" Zelda spoke so sweetly so softly right in his ear he shuddered pleasantly. He always loves when Zelda does stuff like this for him.</p><p>"Yes mistress! Yes!" Link cheered trying to stay as still as possible. Zelda herself felt a rush of heat and her crotch to become even more wet. She got off of Link and off the bed.</p><p>"On the floor and on your knees pet" she ordered. Link all but scrambled to do so. His erection bobbing like a comical long sword as he did so. It actually turns Zelda on the more she sees the ever strong hero. Man among men, just so easily submitting to her. She idly wondered why she doesn't do stuff like this more often.</p><p>She sat on the bed right infront of Link her legs only partly open to give Link the hope of but not an actual look at her pussy. She slowly crossed a leg over the other but kept her foot raised level with his face.</p><p>"Remove the garters then massage and lick my feet" she commanded. Link actually moaned and did as he was asked hands gently massaging her feet then his hands moving to the garter clips and undoing them then pulled gently on each stocking to remove them. Afterwards he got back to rubbing her feet this time taking the time to suck around her toes and lick between them.</p><p>She pulled her foot away and Link stopped she stood over him her crotch right there. His mouth opened instinctively wanting to drive his tongue right inside her muff. Zelda giggled at how transparent he is</p><p>"Good pet, now lay on the bed" she said. Link slowly moved and did as asked, a little put out at not getting to taste her properly yet.</p><p>Zelda sensually moved onto the bed and had her legs on either side of Link's head.<br/>"You know what to do pet, lick my pussy like the little puppy you are" she ordered.</p><p>She was moaning instantly. Link diving right in and licking all over her cunt eager to please and taste all she has to offer. It's times like these she finds it hard to say whether she likes his cock or his tongue more. Because oh fuck he's sucking on her clit so hard! Absolutely invading her insides with a familiar knowledge of her body. Touching all the spots he knows that drive her nuts.</p><p>"Yes! Godess's Link yes!" She moaned<br/>"Eat my fucking pussy!"</p><p>She was cumming on his tongue and Link nearly drowned as her juices gushed and painted his entire mouth and face. He drank all he could greedily.</p><p>Zelda shuddered as Link licked her clean hearing his gulps of her fluids. She slid off of him and got between his legs.</p><p>Link spread them expecting to have his aching erection finally touched. Only to have his expectations turned on their head because Zelda lifted his hips practically folding him.</p><p>"Mistre- oh fuck!" Link moaned. Zelda had spread his cheeks and dove her face right between them licking over his hole.<br/>Her tongue explored his insides loving how his moans now sound so much higher pitched and desperate than when she plays with his dick.</p><p>She eventually had him on his hands and knees for an easier angle, making out with her precious knights ass hole.</p><p>"Mistress! Close! Very close!" Link warned shouting in bliss. Zelda decided to be merciful and plunged her wriggling tongue deeper and hit his prostate causing Links walls to clamp around the slick organ as he came heavily.</p><p>Zelda let go of his hips and Link dropped into a puddle of his own seed. Mouth no longer occupied she giggled at how cute and helpless he seemed just now.</p><p>"That's fantastic pet. You have earned your surprise" she sang.</p><p>Link huffed out his breath in heavy heaves. He hasn't came from his ass in a long time. He rolled over to his back and Zelda now had a fancy wooden box with his surprise inside.</p><p>"Close your eyes pet, I will tell you when to open them" Zelda directed.</p><p>Link obeyed and waited. Felt her move off the bed, heard the box be put down and opened. Then some shuffling. Then felt the bed dip again. He knows she's between his legs again.</p><p>"Open them" she simply ordered.<br/>When he did his breath was taken all over again. A fake phallus was attached to his lover and it's pointed and positioned right to his entrance earlier prepared by her tongue.</p><p>"Oh fuck yes mistress, please fuck your pet. Take me" he pleaded softly. He never knew something like this would ever happen but now it's all he wants to happen at this moment.</p><p>Zelda smiled and silently granted his wish. The strap on breached his first tight ring of muscle and slid easily deep inside. While the padding against her and part of the toy inside her shifted.</p><p>Fascinated, Zelda ignored her own sensations to watch his face and body flush and squirm as she took him.<br/>Once the toy had bottomed out she gave him a few moments to adjust to the intrusion to his body. However she can see his erection is back and he's squirming around the fake penis. His eyes actually pleading for her to fuck him.</p><p>She began to slowly rock her hips getting a feel for how to use it and give Link a proper fucking. Links noises began to get needy and he whimpered out. "Mistress"</p><p>Zelda surged moaning, her pace rapidly increasing. She needs to hear that more right now!<br/>The strap on dildo reached Links deepest spots hitting and scraping his prostate giving Zelda high pitched wails and moans to listen to. Zelda focused on driving Link wild.</p><p>The feeling of power and control turned Zelda on the toy rubbing against her too in all the right ways. Both are not going to last long like this and that just makes it better.</p><p>Link is always so controlled holding on for Zelda until she cums before finishing himself. Now he's moments away from spilling over the edge from barely any work on her part.</p><p>"I'm cumming!" Link shouted then spasmed as his cum fired from his balls and out his cock spurting high even painting Zelda's face.</p><p>Zelda herself climaxed the whole scene too much for her to hold on and not cum.<br/>She locked up and stopped and finally flopped on top of Link.</p><p>Breathing heavily the two panted and recovered together. Zelda eventually removed herself from Link pulling out the false cock.</p><p>"I love you" she whispered sweetly.</p><p>Link smiles at her "I love you too"</p><p>The pair then cleaned up and slipped back into bed both nude holding eachother drifting off.</p><p>Zelda promising more of the same later. Link could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>